


Phone Message

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Rin gets seductive, Rinharu Week, Romantic Erotica, Smut, phone message, rinharu - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets a message from Rin, and things almost got messy when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Message

Phone Message

Haruka returned home after swimming in the school's pool. He opened the front door, got inside and turned on the light. The first thing he saw other than his hallway was the blinking red light from the house phone, indicating a voice message was inside. Haruka thought, without care, he could listen it some time later, but what if he forgot to hear it when he had the chance? Never before had he immediately pushed the speaker button just to hear what the message said; Haruka waited, standing over the phone, hearing what sounded like slow, hushed puffs of air escaping off the speaker.

With a uncomfortable feeling in his stomach he almost reached to push the 'delete button' when...

"...Haru, I'm going to burst into your house and rip off your shirt." The voice said seductively. "And then I'm going to bite bits of your neck nice and hard..."

Wide eyed, hand covering his mouth and an expression of utter shock visible over Haruka's face. What was going on? Haruka couldn't comprehend the man's voice speaking bewitchingly over the speaker. Suddenly it hit him: it was Rin on the speaker. How he realized this was because he knew the voice too well during their intimate moments, it was impossible to not realize sooner. He wanted to delete this right away; yet for some reason he listened further.

Rin's voice continued, "And when I'm done biting your neck, filled with dark marks, I'll take my tongue and lick sweetly in apology but then pounce your chest while my free hand twists and your right nipple."

Unbeknownst to Haruka he started to feel his right hand slither in his shirt and, with steady fingertips, touched the right perked bud and gave a gently twist. A sensation unlike before with Rin when they have sex filled in him while he sighed. Feeling the effects his ears felt Rin's voice whisper into him.

"After I'm done with your nipples, you'll beg me to stop teasing you. But I don't and I start to take my right hand and quickly touch your naughty friend within those swim trunks for yours. It's hard and dripping with precum as I whisper naughty things in your ear. My hand squeezes you hard and tight, making you moan and gasping for more..."

Under his pants, there was a hard bulge pecking slightly. Haruka panicked. Rin's voice was salty and addictive to listen. Haruka couldn't figure out what he desired more: to touch himself or call Rin to come and do all those naughty things all night? Nevertheless, a free hand teasingly lowered itself under Haruka's pants, slithered in and went under his fabrics of clothing where below a needy little friend begging for attention.

"You're growing impatient; my hand starts to grow more in paces. Harder, faster, stronger and all I hear is your voice trying desperately to withhold your moans."

All the while Rin's voice echoed tenderly to Haruka's ears whilst his hand started growing in pace. Knees buckled almost but found support with the wall behind him; he bit his bottom lip with unexpected desire and eyes closed to imagine. To imagine Rin doing these glorious moments to him: touching his penis, hugging him from behind closely, and whispering those dirty words to his ear. All the words he said were erotic, but deep down Haruka thought this was silly for some bizarre reason.

Right now, all matters he thought before were pointless. Haruka was too busy with himself and almost felt selfish having Rin's voice all for him whilst the physical Rin was somewhere else. Either way Haruka noticed Rin's long pause at the moment.

"C'mon, baby, moan and scream for me."

Click!

Bleak. Haruka's eyes first went to the phone which ended abruptly during... And then he looked down on himself, realizing he was still on edge and couldn't even bring do it on his own.

A few minutes later, when Haruka's erection died down and the feeling of bliss turned to disappointment, he called Rin on his cellphone from his backpack.

"Hello?"

"You...fucking...asshole..."

"What did I do?" He sounded confused.

Haruka snapped, "You know perfectly well what you did, Message Boy. So get your ass here and fuck me right now or so help me I'll-"

"Haru?"

"What?"

"I'm already at your house..."

There was a pause until Haruka replied timidly, "Then do what you said on the phone, dumbass..."


End file.
